


Brojobs

by bambabam



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hormones, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Owada Mondo Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: In which Leon teaches Kiyotaka a new word, Taka has no idea what it means but uses it in a letter anyway.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Brojobs

**Author's Note:**

> ello am beck with my trash again pt 193792u49282 im sorry i literally wrote this at 3:25 am i have school at 6 am rip me :)))

If Leon wasn't going to die choking on his laughter, Mondo surely would gladly do it to him instead. Or maybe slam his face multiple times on the front of Mondo's locker, or maybe run him over with his motorcycle. The biker glared daggers at the breathless, teary-eyed crumpled heap on the floor that was Kuwata Leon, Ultimate Baseball Star and also Ultimate Pain-In-Everyone's-Asses-Especially-Mondo's.

"I-I can't—" the kneeling athlete managed to wheeze through his giggling fits, managing to look the very much enraged biker in the eye before succumbing to his cackles once more. "H-he actually did it! Oh my god! _Fuck!_ " With this, Leon burst into even more boisterous laghter, this time not even having enough strength to support his weight. He flopped sideways onto the cool floor, clutching his stomach with one hand and slamming the floor with another.

"You think you're fucking funny?," was the only thing the flushed Mondo could say, despite the million profanities and very much creative ways to describe just how funny the biker found this current situation. " _Fuck_ you. You're fucking _dead_ , asshole."

A small hand— Chihiro's— immediately caught Mondo's shaking wrists. "M-Mondo, please," they said, biting down on their lip in worry. "Let's just go."

Mondo's blood was boiling, and Mondo's blood boiling was never a good omen. Nostrills flaring, his right eye twitched sporadically as he grit his teeth tightly, crudely cut nails digging into his palms as he took in the absolutely horrendous, very much wrath-inducing contents of the small, flimsy-looking and crumpled paper he held on his other hand. On his left side stood Chihiro, whose face scrunched in a way that someone would consider constipated, torn between the fine line between laughter and worry (as a good friend would have done in this very situation). Mondo had half the mind to shred the small paper (and to an extent the athlete) to pieces, but the both the ever-kind Chihiro's words and the familiarly neat penmanship on the paper just about convinced the normally hot-headed biker not to commit a very heinous crime at that very moment.

"Please," Chihiro said, again. They gripped Mondo's wrists again, this time just a little harder. Mondo had half the mind to shake the programmer's hands off his and beat this orange motherfucking piece of shit senseless, but Chihiro's pleas got to the better of him. He gave Leon one last dirty look before stomping off the room, a distressed Chihiro on his tail.

Worrying their bottom lip against their teeth, Chihiro cleared their throat as small, brown eyes surveyed the entire fiasco nervously." M-maybe it's best i-if I just..." The meek programmer started, unsure hands tugging at the small paper in Mondo's shaking fists to no avail. "...take this." They finished lamely when they finally caught the flimsy paper within their grasp.

One glimpse of the writing within, though, made everything much worse for Mondo. Chihiro's cheeks reddened from the pent-up laughter threatening to bubble from their lips after re-reading the contents of the paper, which unfortunately slipped out after seeing the look on Mondo's flushed and offended-looking face. Mondo glared at the smaller Ultimate beside him and then at the piece of paper that was the cause of all this, feeling utterly betrayed. He peered down at the letter, wishing it would catch fire and save him from this embarrassment the little piece of paper caused him such early in the morning, immediately regretting his action and snapping his gaze away from the familiar handwriting as the treacherous red tinge slowly crept up again to his cheeks.

Mondo didn't mind the short simple letters Taka left him on an almost daily basis; rather, he'd feel all fluttery and giddy whenever he'd see a neatly-folded piece of sitting idly inside his locker, although he'd rather die than admit it out loud to anyone other than the prefect. It was just a cute little thing every morning that would never fail to lift Mondo's spirits the whole day, but today—

Fuck this. Fuck life. Fuck everything. Fuck Leon sideways with a chainsaw. Mondo's fists clenched, struggling very hard not to strangle the athlete. Fucking Leon.

**_I apologize, kyoudai, but unfortunately duty calls! I will not be available throughout the day due to the long-overdue Student Council Meeting later. As such, I ask you to please stay out of trouble while I am out! Although I'm not quite sure why I am still writing this, as you have not been into much trouble lately! I am so proud of you! I will be sure to give you a "brojob" as recognition for your exemplary performance! :)_ **

****

**_Signed, your kyoudai! :)_ **

Why, for the love of Christ and everything holy, did Ishimaru fucking Kiyotaka have to be so fucking innocent?! The goddamn little smiley faces. Fucking A+. Mondo cringed, feeling his cheeks redden at the sight of the word "brojob".

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Fucking _hell_.

To make matters worse, it seems that even Chihiro found this whole shitshow hilarious. Just fucking great.

"Fuckin' really, Chi?" Mondo grumbled, the dismay lacing his words like a snake, to which Leon's laughter doubled to the biker's annoyance. "Very fuckin' funny ain't it?"

"I-I'm sorry," Chihiro said, faintly, as giggles wrecked their small frame."I-It's just—" They tried to stifle their laughter by covering their mouth with their hands, but still the giggles escaped and left Mondo looking more and more fed up by the second. The biker just huffed, feeling more irritated than before, before swiping the paper off Chihiro's hands, murmuring even more curses under his breath as he crumpled the paper in his fists. 

"I-I'm sorry," The programmer said after their giggling fit, not sounding sorry at all. "I-I'll just go, then," They sniffed, wiping a few tears on their eyes and coughing out the last bits of laughter out of their chest before patting Mondo in the back. The biker just glared at the smaller Ultimate's back as they skipped off to class, feeling utterly betrayed once more.

The urge to smack someone was getting harder and harder by the second, and if Mondo hears the echo of Leon's snigger _one more time he'll—_

The image of a familiar red-eyed hardass _(Mondo's_ hardass, mind you) having his arms crossed across his chest as he gave the biker a disappointed stare, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set on a small, dismayed line stopped that particular train of thought, for better or for worse. Mondo scrunched his eyes closed, blocked out the asshole Leon's maniacal cackles echoing in his head and instead focused on his breathing, just like Kiyotaka and Chihiro taught him to.

_Count to ten. Breathe in and out._ Mondo exhaled for the umpteenth time, but the weight on his chest still didn't fucking disappear. The only thing he could think about was beating Leon to a pulp, and, well—

_The Ultimate Moral Compass on his knees, looking up to him with those big needy eyes, panting and sticking out his tongue_ —

The school bell rang. Mondo groaned, cheeks flushing as he shook his head, shooing away the dirty, dirty thoughts from his head. 

Just fucking great. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know crap about writing smut. :") I tried, I really did but I just,,,,,,, failed,,,, so I just removed it rip. how 2 write pls.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this, um, trash NAKCBWKDBWIJ thank you for reading!


End file.
